


Avant l'effort, le réconfort

by MlleHeathcliff



Series: Challenges du Scott's Pack - Facebook [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: « Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan, régler vos problèmes de couple ailleurs, espèce de sales gays ! » Peter, pas très content de la dernière remarque surenchérit avant de rentrer dans la chambre : « L'espèce de sale gay, il t'emmerde ! »





	Avant l'effort, le réconfort

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre du calendrier de l'avent du Scott's Pack (Facebook) du 29 décembre avec le thème Réconfort
> 
> Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient, tout revient au créateur de Teen Wolf. Je ne gagne rien pour ce que j'écris.
> 
> ATTENTION : mention d'inceste (puisque le texte est basé sur ce concept) et relations sexuelles explicites (oui, désolée pour ceux, celles qui n'aiment pas. Allez donc à l'OS suivant)

Toute la meute Hale avait décidé de passer noël ailleurs que dans leur ville bourrée de problèmes. Ils étaient donc partis tous ensemble - avec leur famille - loin de la Californie et plus proche de la neige, embarquant avec eux sapin, cadeaux, et valises. La petite troupe se composait de Derek, Peter - parce que l'Alpha voulait avoir un œil sur lui – Stiles, Scott, Mélissa, le shérif Stilinski, Lydia, Jackson, Allison – et Chris – Erica et Boyd.

Peter venait de revenir d'entre les morts et avait promis à Derek d'être _sage_ pour noël. « Après tout, lui avait-il dit, c'est mon premier noël depuis l'incendie, autant en profiter et faire profil-bas, » ce à quoi son neveu avait répondu d'un grognement. C'est pour cela que le petit groupe était parti depuis le début des vacances scolaires jusqu'à probablement la fin, les ados n'ayant pas eu de devoirs pour cette période.

Le début de ces vacances se passa pour le mieux pour tout le monde, même avec Chris dans les parages, qui, au final, sans envie de tuer tous les loups du quartier devenait un type plutôt sympa. Mais au fur et à mesure l'Alpha – nommé Derek Hale – devenait de plus en plus distant avec tout le monde, même ses bêtas. Quoi que, ceux-ci ni faisaient pas trop attention et profitaient de leurs vacances.

Le vingt-quatre au soir, jour du réveillon, Derek avait déserté l'apéritif qui venait de débuter à environ vingt heures du soir. Vers vingt et une heures, Peter s'inquiéta de ne pas voir son cher neveu et se rendit dans sa chambre pour le retrouver accoudé au balcon, les yeux rivés sur la ville. Seule une petite lampe éclairait la pièce rajoutant un petit quelque chose de mélancolique.

La cadet Hale, les sens aussi épuisés et plongé dans son chagrin loin de tous, n'avait pas entendu l'oncle psychopathe rentrer dans la chambre. C'est ainsi qu'il fut surpris quand deux bras puissants l'encadrèrent par derrière le ramenant dans la réalité. Derek, en bon Alpha, ne fit que se débattre forçant le plus âgé à se reculer. Ce dernier arriva au milieu de la pièce quand la force du plus jeune n'eut plus d'emprise sur lui.

« Derek, tout va bien ? » demanda Peter dans le dos du lycanthrope.

Ledit Derek ne répondit pas et ne fit que sécher discrètement ses larmes, chose que le pseudo-bêta remarqua. Faisant abstraction du pouvoir menaçant du brun, Peter s'avança lentement comme pour ne pas effrayer une bête en colère et posa une main dans son dos. Derek eut un mouvement de recul et se retourna, la tête basse, cachant ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas que son oncle le voie ainsi mais devait se retourner pour partir, chose qu'il ne put faire car Peter avait prévu autre chose.

Celui-ci vint près de son parent et l'entoura de ses bras même s'il rencontra beaucoup de résistance par un Derek fuyant et violent qui poussait des cris, des grognements et des jurons. Les voisins les ayant entendus se plaignirent auprès d'eux :

« Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan, régler vos problèmes de couple ailleurs, espèce de sales gays ! »

Peter, pas très content de la dernière remarque surenchérit avant de rentrer dans la chambre :

« L'espèce de sale gay, il t'emmerde ! »

Derek se débattait encore mais beaucoup moins ce qui eut quand même le don de l'énerver. C'est ainsi que Peter se retrouva à coincer le loup contre le mur grâce à son corps, l'empêchant de faire tous mouvements (ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de fuir son regard). Non, il était encore plus déterminé à ne pas le regarder. Dans ces circonstances, Peter trouva bon de détendre l'atmosphère et vint blottir son nez dans le cou de l'autre loup de naissance.

Le geste parut gênant au départ mais l'homme se détendit rapidement bien qu'il était incapable de savoir quoi faire. Dans le doute, il réfléchit quelques secondes à une solution mais s'arrêta bien vite. En effet, son oncle venait de lui remonter le menton dans l'espoir de croiser ses prunelles. Sa tentative fonctionna jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune ne détourne le regard, pris sur le fait de faiblesse.

« Derek, que se passe-t-il ? Parle-moi, » dit Peter, doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer. Mais c'était sans compter sur le lycanthrope décidé à ne rien faire. Alors Peter revint dans son cou et attendit que l'autre fasse de même, il en avait l'espoir en tout cas. Au bout de quelques minutes, Derek concéda à se blottir dans les bras de son oncle, collant leur deux corps ensemble.

Peter, qui avait ses mains dans le dos de Derek, les descendit vers les cuisses du brun, forçant ainsi le plus jeune à se laisser porter. Il ne rechigna pas contrairement à ce que le sociopathe aurait pu penser. C'est donc comme cela qu'ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit, Derek en dessous et Peter le surplombant, un regard inquiet accroché au visage.

Peter vint doucement poser son front sur celui du plus jeune alors que ses mains restaient sur le matelas pour le soutenir. Fermant les yeux Derek profita de la douce et chaude étreinte procurée par ces bras réconfortants. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu droit à juste un peu de douceur et l'initiative de son oncle le rendait heureux. Le bonheur comme dirait l'autre.

Mais Peter ne s'arrêta pas là et vint passer une main dans les cheveux soyeux et foncés de l'homme en dessous, lui tirant un soupir détendu. Les deux sourirent simultanément leurs yeux brillant. Ceux de Peter étaient bleus électriques alors que ceux de Derek n'avaient pas changés. Non, pour lui, se furent ses joues qui avaient subi une transformation, elles étaient passées du blanc de sa peau au rouge carmin d'une fraise. _C'est ça_ , se dit Peter, _Derek est une fraise_.

La main de Peter caressait toujours les cheveux et Derek se demanda quand-est-ce que son oncle n'avait pas eu de relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un mais ne s'en soucia que peu quand il sentit une paire des lèvres venir grappiller son cou. Derek se tendit à cela et ne put s'empêcher de retourner son oncle sur le matelas. Non, il ne voulait pas ; être dominé lui était impossible. Il ne voulait pas se refaire manipuler comme avec Kate et ne supportait pas d'être coincé entre quelqu'un et un sommier.

« Derek je … – débuta Peter mais fut rapidement coupé.

\- Je ne veux pas, » dit promptement le neveu.

Cette déclaration eut le luxe de vriller le cœur de Peter et ce, au plus haut point.

« Je ne veux pas être dominé, » reprit Derek.

Si ce n'était que ça, Peter pouvait bien faire un effort et puis, en dessous ou au-dessus, il n'y avait pas forcement de grande différence. Il n'empêche que l'oncle de Derek était soulagé, ce n'était pas lui le problème (alors que ça aurait pu) après tout, ils sont de la même famille.

« D'accord alors viens, dit Peter en accueillant Derek dans ses bras, fait ce que tu veux de moi, Derek. »

Derek ne résista pas, son prénom avait été dit avec tellement de sensualité qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas résister. Il vint donc dans le cou du plus âgé, qui lui offrit toute sa gorge en signe de soumission et déposa une multitude de baisers sur la peau. Derek suçota un endroit en particulier, sommant Peter de ne pas faire aller sa guérison qu'il savait contrôler mieux que quiconque.

Après cela, il embrassa les lèvres offertes, une fois, deux fois et jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir compter. Il adorait cette sensation, surtout quand son oncle caressait ses cuisses du bout des doigts. Il n'en revenait pas de vivre ça avec lui, pas de cette façon. Les mains de Derek décoiffaient allégrement les cours cheveux de Peter alors que celui-ci passait ses mains dans son dos, sous le t-shirt, trouvant une marque dans la peau. Il s'arrêta dans le baiser voyant le trouble que ressentait son neveu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour ne pas cicatriser ? demanda Peter, inquiet.

\- Kate et de l'aconit tue loup. La blessure n'a plus jamais voulue guérir, » lui raconta Derek, honteux.

Peter comprenait très bien et passa distraitement ses doigts sur la plaie. Derek frissonna, savoir que la chose qu'il détestait le plus était source de plaisir le plongeait dans un dilemme affreux. Se laisser faire ou l'arrêter ? Il décida de le laisser faire quand il vit que Peter ne comptait plus lui en reparler. Ce dernier attrapa un pan du t-shirt, relevant leurs bustes et l'enleva prestement, découvrant ainsi le torse musclé de son neveu. Il se fit une joie de le dévorer de ses lèvres, tirant au plus jeune des soupirs satisfaits et des grognements incontrôlés.

Les doigts caressaient encore la blessure alors que les lèvres découvraient son corps. Derek ne savait plus penser distinctement. Il adorait ce que son oncle lui faisait subir. C'était indescriptible.

« Laisse-moi faire, » demanda Peter, entre deux baisers.

Dans le vague, Derek sembla accepter alors Peter bougea pour mettre le plus jeune sur le lit allongé sur le ventre. Il vint poser ses lèvres sur l'aberrance de Kate. Celui-ci, d'abord tendu se détendit au contact doux avec sa peau. C'était électrisant et son oncle avait l'air de savoir comment le faire plier.

Il ne fit que gémir et se tortiller de plaisir. L'oncle remonta tout le dos jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il parcouru de légers baisers. Il lécha la base de l'épaule et y aurait bien planté quelques crocs mais se retint. Il n'était pas là pour lui faire plus de mal alors, passant ses mains sous le corps il déboutonna le pantalon et passa l'une de ses mains à l'intérieur tirant une plainte à sa victime. Il le retira une poignée de secondes plus tard, laissant apparaître un boxer noir qui couvrait ses fesses rondes.

Peter se mit à califourchon sur le dos de Derek et retira son propre t-shirt. Il posa ses mains sur le dos et massa distraitement les épaules, caressa les flans et la marque en bas de sa colonne vertébrale puis refit le même manège avec sa bouche. Les halètements tranquilles qu'il retira le confortèrent dans son idée que : oui Derek aimait le sexe _doux_.

Il releva les hanches et déboutonna son pantalon qu'il enleva ensuite. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous deux en sous-vêtement, une légère bosse déformant leur caleçon respectif. Peter mis Derek sur le dos et embrassa ses lèvres tout en caressant la protubérance. Il s'appliquait à torturer sa victime par un plaisir certain mais dut se stopper quand il entendit la clenche grincer. Quelqu'un allait entrer.

Il entendit des voix poser des interrogations comme « Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? » ou « Quand est-ce qu'on ouvre les cadeaux ? Ils pourront le faire après. » Quand la porte s'ouvrit Peter balança :

« Si tu oses ouvrir cette porte ou regarder à l'intérieur, je t'arrache la tête, Stiles. »

Dans le couloir tous les loups sentir le désir, l'amour et la luxure sortant de cette pièce et forcèrent le brun à s'en aller, ne voulant pas être témoin des ébats des deux membres d'une même famille. Parce que ça restait quand même bizarre. Dans la chambre, le désir était un peu redescendu mais ça n'empêcha pas Peter de reprendre les lèvres de Derek frottant maintenant leur bassin entre eux leur tirant un grognement animal. Il ne tergiversa pas non plus mais étonna son parent en échangeant leurs positions, laissant à Derek le plaisir de faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

« Je peux … commença Derek.

\- Viens, prend-moi, Derek, » murmura Peter à l'oreille du concerné.

Acquiesçant, le brun retira leurs deux vêtements et masturba leurs membres d'un même mouvement. Peter n'avait pas eu de relation charnelle depuis bien longtemps et il était devenu hypersensible aux caresses, alors le plus jeune en profita et passa sur toutes les parties sensibles faisant gémir indécemment Peter qui, pris sur le fait, cacha ses yeux d'un de ses bras avant d'être repris par Derek.

« N'ait pas honte Peter, » murmura le loup, compréhensif, lui-même n'étant pas très actif de ce côté.

Il reprit ses caresses mais retourna le corps chaud du blond pour avoir ses fesses. Il s'appliqua à mordiller la peau en divers endroits. Quand il jugea bon d'arrêter de le torturer il présenta ses doigts à Peter qui les humidifia plus que de raison. Quand Derek commença à masser le muscle tout allait bien mais la douleur engendrée par l'intrusion d'une phalange actionna la cicatrisation sans que son corps ne puisse rien faire, faisant disparaître les quelques marques présentes sur la peau.

La préparation dura longtemps, Peter était douillet mais surtout plus habitué à cela. Quand il fut prêt, Derek put passer lentement. Il ne s'arrêta pas malgré les plaintes du plus vieux. Il savait que s'arrêter serait encore plus douloureux alors il continua jusqu'à être totalement en lui, le laissant se reposer. Peter mut ses hanches pour s'habituer et quand ce fut le cas il permit à Derek de bouger en lui.

Leur étreinte ne dura pas longtemps, une dizaine de minutes à peine. Ils s'étaient trop chauffés avant. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas d'être lents et attentionnés. Après ce qui leur parut être une éternité, ils se libérèrent, pas en même temps. Non, le plus vieux avant son homologue. Un peu après, ils se séparèrent et Peter vint se blottir dans les bras de son amant du soir et inversement. Ils profitèrent un temps jusqu'à ce que Derek dise, catégoriquement :

« On prend une douche, je change les draps et on va se coucher. »

Seul un vague « hum » lui répondit et souriant légèrement, Derek emporta son oncle avec lui pour le programme à suivre.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Chris vint pour les réveiller, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue. Derek était sur le dos avec Peter sur son torse les deux dormant comme des bienheureux. Chris prit une photo souvenir et l'envoya à toute la meute les deux hommes compris. Quand ce fut fait, il rangea son portable et alla les réveiller doucement de leur petite bulle. Après tout, ils avaient encore leurs cadeaux à ouvrir.

* * *

Le bonheur ne s'applique pas qu'aux autres et même les hommes les plus malchanceux du monde peuvent être heureux. Il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux devant ce bonheur qui vous tend les bras.


End file.
